Take A Chance
by pocket dial
Summary: A/U - Set after 9/11. Vincent is back from Afghanistan and is still having a hard time coping his older brothers death. Catherine is a young retired cop due to unforeseen tragic events. No beasts will be involved in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/U - Set after 9/11. Vincent is back from Afghanistan and is still having a hard time coping his older brothers death. Catherine is a young retired cop due to unforeseen tragic events. No beasts will be involved in this story.**

* * *

Catherine retired the wet and dirty rag on the floor with the rest. The bar was finally clean and shining brightly after a long night of events and celebrations. Her back ached from standing most of the day and her head was still buzzing from all the rounds of alcohol people bought for her even though she owned the place.

Tess surveyed the rest of the bar floor as her best friend wiped the bar. It was decent but there was always tomorrow. She made her way back to the bar area and sat on a stool. "Cat, it's your birthday. You should be at home enjoying the rest of your night."

Catherine turned her head to her best friend who co-owned the bar with her. "It's okay Tess. I'm not exactly in the mood to spend it alone. Besides we still have about an hour left. I don't mind closing if you want to leave." She leaned against the bar and cradled her head on her hand, resting her chin on her palm.

"And leave my best friend all alone? No way. I refuse to be a lousy friend and besides you never did take a shot with me."

"No. I still have to drive home and so do you. I'm still tipsy from all the drinks. I don't think I can handle much more."

"You are such a light weight. More drinks for me then." Tess reached over behind the bar and grabbed a bottle. "Hand me a glass will ya."

Catherine reached down and placed a shot glass on the bar between them. "Thanks for today. You and Heather really surprised me."

"It was all your sister. She invited everyone since you wouldn't take a day off. She even decorated the place. Too bad she couldn't stay to help clean." Tess poured a shot of vodka and quickly took a large gulp, burning her mouth and throat.

"Cleaning is not her thing besides it's the reason we have employees. They can finish up tomorrow before we open. I still can't believe she rented out the place. We do own it. She could have just told me."

"It was a business arrangement and she wanted to surprise you. I even gave her a family discount and besides your dad paid. Too bad the party ended early. We can always just close and call it a night. What do you say partner?"

Catherine checked her watch, they had less than hour until closing. "Someone might still show up."

"There's only an hour left of your birthday. Do you really want to spend it in an empty bar?"

"It's not like someone is waiting for me at my apartment. Empty bar or empty home? Neither is a party." Catherine sighed and rubbed her eyes. It was the first year she spent it without her mother who fell victim to a horrendous murder at the hands of a suspect she arrested during her rookie days as a cop. Since then she retired from the force, fearing for her families safety and well-being.

"I'm sorry Cat. I, it slipped my mind."

"It's okay Tess."

The bar door opened and the two women turned their heads to look at the new patron. He had a dark peacoat on with hair a mess. He was the usual they saw at that time of the night. It was usually a boyfriend or husband who was just in a fight with their significant other and needed a place to cool off.

"Are you still open?" His deep voice vibrated down Catherine's spine and sent a chill all through out her body.

Catherine had heard the voice before. "Vincent?" She squinted her eyes to get a better look at him from across the room. It had been months since she heard his voice.

He walked closer and raised his head to look at her as he sat on a stool, one over where Tess sat. "Yea, hi. How are you?"

"How did you find this place?"

"I ran into your sister the other day. Small world. She's babysitting my nephew. Told me it was your birthday and that I should stop by."

"How do you two know each other?" Tess interrupted and eyed her friend.

"Sorry. Tess this is Vincent. He was the one who was there with Mom when...when she was shot."

"The hero." Tess smiled. "Drinks are on the house."

"I'm not a hero. I was just at the right place at the right time. Sorry she passed away." He said sullenly.

"You gave her a couple of hours and we were able to say goodbye." Catherine wiped her eyes and looked away from him.

"So you're a doctor?" Tess asked to distract his attention and worried eyes away from her grieving best friend who hated crying in front of others.

"Just first year of residency but I left the field after 9/11." He answered as he kept his eyes on Catherine.

"It was one hell of a day." Tess shook her head and poured a shot. "Care for a drink?"

"Sure." He quickly answered as he changed seats, moving next to Tess and closer to where Catherine was standing behind the bar.

"Cat can you give me another glass." Tess turned her attention back to him as Catherine placed another shot glass on the bar. "What suits your fancy? Drink wise." Tess smiled at him as he sheepishly smiled at Catherine, who was too busy trying to hide her tears.

"What you're drinking is fine." He answered without taking his eyes off Catherine who avoided his eyes and looks.

Tess poured the drinks in each of their glass. She raised her glass. "Happy 31st birthday Cat. To heroes and loved ones."

"Cheers!" Vincent picked up his glass and quickly gulped down his drink. "Happy birthday Catherine."

"Thanks." She answered.

The two continued to drink as Catherine watched them take shot after shot. There was sadness as they talked about the one day that brought New York and the rest of the country together. The three stayed longer than the business hours after losing track of time.

"It's late." Catherine yawned and was now sober. "Tess do you want me drop you off?"

"If you don't mind." Tess answered.

"Vincent, do you want me to call you a cab?" Catherine asked.

"I live a few blocks from here. I can walk."

Tess looked at Catherine and poked her friend on the arm. "Why don't you drop him off?" She slurred her words.

He looked between the two. "It's okay. It's not far from here."

"Tess is right. It's late and I don't mind." She answered and smiled at him.

"Thanks."

Vincent helped Tess walk out as Catherine locked the door. The three walked quietly to her car.

"You have such a bad ass scar." Tess told him as he held her up against the car.

"That's a compliment coming from Tess." Catherine told him as she reached her car. "You can sit her in the back."

"Will you be able to get her out of the car?" He asked as he opened the back door and helped Tess get in.

"She'll be able to get up. She hates it when I leave her in the car."

"You are not leaving me in here again. Never!" Tess slurred as she laid back on the seat.

"We'll be fine. Come on get in. I'll drop you off at your place."

He closed the door for Tess and buried his hands in his pocket as he stood by the door. "Are you sure? You don't have to."

"It's fine Vincent. It's the least I could do. You did come by for my birthday and you helped with Mom. I never did get a chance to thank you."

"Anyone would have done the same in that situation. Wish I could have done more." He said sadly and looked at her with sympathy. He knew exactly how painful it was to lose a love one. His two older brothers died during the collapse of the World Trade Center.

"Being there for her is enough." Catherine gave him a small smile while trying to hide her tears. "Let's go inside it's cold."

He sat in the front passenger and strapped in his seat belt. He gave her the address and gave her directions while he stole glances when she was too distracted by the road in front of her. He smiled when she turned her head to look at him after parking the car when they arrived in front of his apartment building.

"Your Mom was right." He told her.

"About?"

"How beautiful you are." He answered boldly as the alcohol gave him the courage. "Good night Catherine. Thank you."

She placed her hand over her blushing cheeks. "Thanks and good night."

"Good night Tess." He turned to look at her.

"Gdddd nght." Tess mumbled.

They both laughed and shared one last glance before he got out of the car. He waved to her as he walked pass in front of her car and she waved back. Her birthday wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

* * *

**A/N: Continue? Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Silly of me to ask such a question such as continue lol. As requested, here you go.**

**Added a few words towards the end of Chapter 1. The timeline will be a bit more fast pace.**

**This will be a short story. Around 10 chapters. I suck at summaries but I'll try my best.**

**Vincent, having returned from Afghanistan is at a loss still after losing his brothers on 9/11. During one of his many thought-provoking walks, he stumbles upon a horrendous crime. He stays with the victim and rides in the ambulance as she fights for her life only to lose the battle hours later.**

**Catherine retires from the force after losing her mother, who was gunned down by a suspect she arrested years ago. ****She now co-owns a bar with her best friend. Months later, after the darkest day of her life, the hero, a soldier still at a lost walks back in her life...**

* * *

Tess groaned as the sunlight beamed pass the windshield. She put the visor down and closed her eyes. "Why did you let me drink so much?" Her head throbbed from the bright sunlight.

"You're an adult and you were the one who was trying to keep up with Vincent. He warned you but you kept insisting that you were okay and that you could drink more." Catherine didn't bother looking at her friend. The traffic in front of her kept her occupied. "And besides you seemed to be enjoying it." She honked the car horn as a cab cut her off. "Unbelievable." She huffed under her breath.

"I was too intoxicated to be able to remember at the moment." Tess muttered as she rubbed her temples. The nausea was making the car ride more unbearable than usual. New York drivers were what they always were, obnoxious and impatient.

"You didn't embarrass yourself too much. Although you did tell him that he had a bad ass scar as he held you up against the car door. If I didn't know any better I think you were flirting with the guy." Catherine eyed her friend quickly then stared back at the road. She could never be like her best friend especially when it came to guys. She was still mourning the love of her life whose life was too short.

"Someone sounds jealous." Tess said jokingly. In all the decades they've known each other they never had the same taste in guys. She knew Vincent was more of Catherine's type but she knew her best friend better than anyone, dating was the last thing on her mind after losing her mom. "Perhaps, you wanted to be the one he was holding."

Catherine rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Being drunk in front of a guy I hardly know isn't exactly high on my priority list."

"You have to admit that scar does make him look like a bad ass and the guy has a hero complex you have to admire."

"First of, I don't need a match maker. Secondly, bad ass isn't my type. What I need is my business partner to be able to come in and work today. It's Friday. You know how busy the bar gets." Catherine turned to look at Tess. Both women detested working weekends without the other. It was easier to turn down guys when they thought the two was more than friends, which worked like a charm each and every time.

"Some day you're going to have to get back on the horse or whatever the saying is. Date, live a little. I know losing Evan was difficult and then losing your mom...we've had tough times before but we got through it. I'm not saying to jump on the wagon and marry someone one. Have some fun. You deserve it. Hell, you worked on your birthday!"

"I'm just not ready yet. Having gone out on dates before just made me realize how they're not Evan. They can't compare."

"Of course not and no one ever will. He was your first, well everything but Cat, he would have wanted you to move on and live again."

"And I am." Catherine wiped the tears staining her cheeks. "But I could have told him not to go to work that day. Who would have thunk that being an accountant could get you killed?"

"Evan went to work like he usually did. What happened that day was tragic all around but you can't blame yourself for what happened. No one could have predicted it. 9/11 is what it was but hell, we can't let it control our lives forever."

"I'm driving. I don't want to breakdown in the middle of the road." Catherine wiped her tearful eye. "Can we talk about this later."

"It doesn't make you weak, you know. It's okay to breakdown every now and then. It's also okay to date and enjoy life. That's what I'm going to do. I say we close the bar for a week and just leave. Hawaii or some place fun and relaxing. I want one those cute drinks with the umbrella. Hell, we should have those cute drinks with umbrellas!" Tess said excitedly.

"Well look at you Ms. fire cracker. I should have Vincent get you drunk more often."

"Of all the things to have that hunk of a man do, that's what you choose? Such a lack of imagination. How is it that we are best friends?" Tess asked.

"I ask myself the same question everyday." Catherine said teasingly.

* * *

Vincent straightened his tie as soon as he walked out of the elevator. He looked around and wondered why he bothered showing up. Other guests didn't pay him much attention as he did them. He was a nervous wreck he had to admit. It was his first formal party since William's, the eldest of three, wedding which was years ago.

He saw a familiar face across the room. Her knee-length dress fitted her body in ways every man wished it would. Her curls fell to her shoulder and the bartender he saw days ago was nowhere to be found as Catherine made dressing up as high society effortless.

She smiled at him and continued on with her conversation with her father. Her smile made his heart skip a beat and he smiled foolishly for not reacting soon enough. He clenched his fists and walked on. He saw Heather by the bar and made his way to her.

"Heather." He cleared his throat and adjusted his tie once more. Getting all dressed up wasn't really his thing.

Heather thanked the bartender and turned to Vincent. "I'm so glad you made it. Dad will be so happy to see you." She hugged him with one arm and he returned the gesture.

"Thank you for inviting me." He let her go. "So this whole party is for him?" He asked.

"The law firm made him a partner and this big extravaganza is his way of thanking them. Come on, he's been waiting since I told him that you were coming tonight." She grabbed his wrist as she held her champagne flute with the other.

They made their way through the crowd and brushed upon people in her hurried pace. He followed her every step and apologized to everyone they happen to stumble upon. Regardless her accidental prone walk she never dropped a single ounce of her drink. He laughed silently at her actions. Heather might have been short in height but her attitude made up for it.

"Your family has been too kind. I was only doing my duty that day." He said as they walked through the many guests.

"You're too modest and humble. You gave Mom a few extra hours. That's like a lifetime from our point of view. Thanking you isn't enough for us." Heather smiled back at him and bit back at the tears. She had her older sister to thank for being the strong one and always supporting her especially during her rebellious phase but deep down she was still daddy's little girl and mommy's princess.

They stopped a feet short from the throng of people. Heather let go of his wrist and he instantly made his way to the one person he'd hoped to see. He hadn't seen her since she dropped him off at his place on her birthday which was too many days for him.

"Hi Catherine." He whispered in her ear.

She turned back to him and smiled. "Hi Vincent." She excused herself from the group and stepped out. Her father followed her steps as Heather guided him.

"Glad you made it Mr. Keller." Mr. Chandler reached out his hand and Vincent shook his hand.

"Vincent, please. Thank you for inviting me sir." Vincent replied nervously. He straightened his tie once more then placed his hands in his pocket. A nervous habit he couldn't seem to get rid of.

"Nonsense. Stop the sir stuff. Enjoy yourself. Help yourself to anything you like. It is an open bar after all. Let my girls know if you need anything else. Good to see you."

"Thanks again Mr. Chandler."

"Wonderful young man. We need more of you. This generation has lost its manners but not you. You'll go places with that attitude. Honey, take care of him." Mr. Chandler kissed his eldest on the side of the head. He looked at his two daughters and smiled in delight. "I see your mother more and more in the both of you. I'm so proud of you two."

"Daddy..." Heather smiled shyly and turned red as her sister.

"Thanks Dad." Catherine responded as her face burned with embarrassment.

"Heather tells me you're back for a while. Hate to see such a bad thing happen to such a good person. How's the wound?"

"It's fully healed. Can't say the same for my ego." Vincent covered his right cheek that was marred with a scar.

"Sorry to hear." Mr. Chandler responded. "Enjoy yourself tonight. You deserve it."

"Will do sir."

"Fine young man." Mr. Chandler repeated his sentiments before walking away.

"Sorry about Dad. He's a little tipsy and happy." Catherine turned her attention to Vincent who was still fiddling around with his tie.

Her scent drove him crazy and her proximity made his heart race. He remembered the first time he saw her months ago. Her mother had been right about her two daughters. They were both beautiful but she worried about them in her manic stage of losing blood. She knew she was close to dying and wanted someone to tell her daughters how much she loved them.

"Oh, there's Benjamin. I'll catch you two later." Heather said excitedly and walked away from the two, leaving them alone.

"Benjamin?" Vincent asked as he flapped his tie in nervousness.

"Heather's boyfriend." Catherine answered. "Let me help you with your tie."

Like a good soldier he placed his arms by his side as she helped him with his tie. He looked down at her as she flipped the collar of his shirt up. She laughed to herself when she noticed it was twisted around the neck.

"I have to redo your tie." Catherine told him as she untied it.

"Okay." He nodded his head. "It's been a while."

"I can tell." Catherine answered as she straightened it and proceeded to tie it around his neck.

"Do you mind if I shadow you tonight? I don't know anyone here but your family."

"I usually stay with Heather and Ben. You're free to join us." She pulled on the tie and tightened it around his neck. She turned down the collar and smoothed the tie down his torso. "You clean up nicely."

He placed his hand over his scar that made him self-conscious. "Thanks."

She smiled at him and placed her hand over his. "Does it hurt?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat that felt as big as his erratic heart. He shook his head. "No." His voice went an octave higher.

She gently stroked the back of his hand and lowered it while completely unaware of the all the eyes that stared at them. "Come on. Let's go to the table."

He didn't know what made him do it but he took her hand and held it in his. She looked at him and blushed but kept walking. Her father gave them an approving smile that she dismissed. She wasn't ready to date anyone and Vincent was just someone who was quickly becoming a friend but she knew he wanted more, especially with what happened between them months ago a week after her Mom's funeral. Her father invited him for dinner before his second deployment and things quickly escalated between them that night.

Catherine sat by her sister and Vincent sat to her right. As they all looked around they noticed they were the youngest and laughed. Things got quiet when Benjamin asked about Vincent's scar. Catherine placed her hand over his, which was on his thigh and out of sight from everyone, and gently squeezed it. He answered the question with much reserve and sadness.

His unit was assigned to do the "hold" after another unit cleared the area. Another soldier, a good friend of his stepped on an IED as they were walking around. He was far enough that he only got a couple of scars and damaged his left leg but he was still able to walk. His friend was unfortunate and lost his legs but thankfully was still alive.

Catherine whispered something in his ear that made him smile and they both stood up. They walked to the dance floor quickly followed by Heather and Benjamin. Vincent held Catherine by the waist as she placed her arms around his neck. The two couples danced in the center of their father's associates and spouse as their father proudly watched on. Just when he thought all hope was lost after losing his wife his two daughters were the sunshine in his dark life. They were the beacon that guided him back in his dark despair.

"You're father looks happy."

"He is." She answered as she swayed her body with his. "It took a while but we all got through it as a family."

He held her close and rested his cheek on her soft and silky hair. She laid her head on his chest and felt his heart beating wildly.

"Are we going to talk about the kiss?" He whispered in her ear.

She let her fingers run through his short hair on the back of his head. He moaned in her ear and held her closer.

"You left." She answered.

"I'm here now."

She raised her hard and looked up at him. "How long?"

"I'm not sure. Aaron is getting older and I want to be able to help out more."

She nodded her head and understood. The last time they spoke during a walk after dinner at her father's property, months ago, he shared his story about 9/11 and how it changed his life. He lost his two older brothers, the eldest leaving a son and wife behind.

She laid her head back down on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. He held her as they danced together. Their bodies molded perfectly together and moved in sync with the slow tempo of the music.

"Mom and Dad, they're tired. I'm not exactly in tiptop shape after, you know, the incident. I worked hard during physical therapy but my left leg is not what it use to be. It hurts like hell some days. I walk a lot to keep it going."

"Does it hurt now?" She looked at him.

"Like hell." He brushed her hair away from her face and placed the strands behind her ear. "But it's worth it." He smiled and held her until the music stopped.

They walked back to the table and sat next to each other. He brushed his leg until the painful sensation subsided a little.

"Tell your father I have to go. I don't think I can take much more of this." He pointed to his leg.

"Do you need a ride home?" She asked him.

"If you don't mind."

"Let me tell Dad we're leaving."

Catherine walked to the dance floor and said goodnight to Heather and Ben who were both slightly disappointed. That meant that they would be stuck with other people at the table. Her father gave a her a long speech that she wished didn't happen. Her and Vincent were nothing more than friends, at least she hoped.

Vincent stood as she got closer. "Thanks." He held her and guided her through the crowd. "I had fun tonight."

His hand was warm against the small of her back as he held her close to him. "So did I." She answered.

The car ride to his place was quiet except for the whimpering he made when the pain was unbearable. Tonight was one those nights he hated. He knew he was going to spend a sleepless night tossing and turning especially now that he knew how Catherine felt.

She stopped the car and parked in front of his apartment building. "When you left I never expected to see you again. I never told anyone about what happened. In some ways I still couldn't believe what happened."

"Did I take advantage of you that night?"

She shook her head. "It was the first real connection I felt with someone since...since Evan died."

He placed his hand over hers and held it until she stopped shaking. "If you need someone to talk to, I'm here Catherine."

"I'm tired of talking about it. I just want to live again."

He held her face and wiped her tears. He leaned over the console and kissed her lips. "When you're ready, I'll be here waiting. Good night Catherine."

"Good night Vincent."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Italic font are flashbacks.**

* * *

Catherine settled on the couch with her pint of ice cream in hand. She wrapped the blanket around her petite frame and leaned back on the couch when the movie started. Another round of chick flick marathon on her day off. She made it a weekly thing. It was no wonder she was still single after losing the love of her life a couple of years ago.

She wasn't ready she told herself and everyone else who tried talking her into dating. She tried but none of them were Evan. No one had those piercing blue eyes that she loved waking up to every morning. His smile always made her smile even if she was mad at him. Their fights never lasted very long and their makeup sex were always the best.

She wiped her tears and turned off the television. She spun the engagement ring on her finger as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

_He guided them through their apartment as he kept her eyes covered with both hands. "You'll love it I promise." Evan whispered in her ear._

_"Evan, I told you not to make a big deal of my birthday. Tonight, I just want to sit in a warm and relaxing bath. I'm exhausted."_

_"Humor me, hun. Just go with it please. Keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them."_

_"Fine, but just so you know, on your birthday we're doing the opposite of what you want."_

_"As long as I get to spend it with you that's all that matters." He lets her go and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Catherine."_

_"I love you, too, Evan."_

_He got down on one knee and nervously pulled out the black velvet box out of his suit jacket. He cleared his throat. "You can open your eyes now."_

_It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to their candle lit bedroom. She took in the sight with awe as she saw the effort he put into the work. There were rose petals everywhere, red, her favorite._

_She finally noticed the man pleading for her attention. "Evan..." She covered her wide open mouth with her hand._

_"Catherine, since the day we first met, the moment you sat next to me in Literature class, I knew you were special. I never thought someone as pretty as you would pay me any mind but you did. You made me the luckiest freshman in high school when you chose to befriend this new bloke who no one understood but you did. Will you make me the luckiest man today and marry me?" He nervously opened the box and raised it so she could see the two cart diamond sitting between smaller diamonds on top a silver band._

_Her voice betrayed her. She nodded her head and cried happy tears._

She should have sold the ring long ago but she knew the real reason. She couldn't let him go.

_Evan was the new kid in the city from London. He was in fact born in California but raised in London by his aunt and uncle, who eventually adopted him, after his father passed away of cancer. He never knew his mother except that she left when he was a baby, leaving his father to take care of him. They moved to New York city when his adopted parents wanted to retire closer to their family._

_He wasn't like the other boys in high school. He enjoyed the same books she did and their conversations were always mentally stimulating. They quickly became friends and didn't date until after high school when he realized how much he missed seeing her on a regular basis. She was hesitant at first but he kept pursuing her until she finally said ye_s.

* * *

The bar was rather quiet but it was a weekday after all and Vincent preferred it that way. He only came for one reason and that was to see Catherine. Hopefully talk more and not just about their past but also, maybe, a date in the near future.

"Hey Vincent." Tess smiled at him as he sat on a bar stool within her line of vision.

"Hi Tess. How's everything?"

"Slow night. Just the way I like it but don't tell Catherine."

"You're secret is safe with me." He smiled back at her and his scar shrunk. "Speaking of, is she here?"

"You're out of luck. It's her day off. So you and Catherine are...?" She raised her brow in question. "I heard from Heather that you and Catherine were pretty cozy at their father's party."

"I don't want to over step my boundaries. I know she's a private person. You would have to ask her. All I can tell you is that I enjoyed myself that night."

"And she said she hardly knew you. She lied to me."

"Hardly, is that what she said?" His lips slacked and his eyes saddened. "Jack and coke."

"Sure. Coming up." Tess answered.

_Vincent never thought he would ever see a place such as the Chandler residence or ever be able to step foot in one. The house was big and elegant but homely. If he had to guess it was all thanks to Mrs. Chandler, may her soul rest in peace._

_He excused himself after a having a night-cap with Mr. Chandler. He took the offer of spending the night since the city was over an hour drive and he already had a few to drink. He stepped out into the huge front porch and sat on the swing._

_The night was cool and he enjoyed the breeze hitting his warm skin. He closed his eyes and took in the fresh air that he could have never gotten in the city. _

_Catherine couldn't sleep just like all the previous nights after her mother was murdered. She couldn't stop the feeling of guilt crawl through her veins. If only she had listened to her father and become a lawyer instead then none of this would have happened._

_She quietly walked through the living room and out the front door. She stepped out and stared at the dim night._

_"Catherine?" His voice was low._

_She jumped and turned to his voice._

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He stood up from the swing and walked to her. "Can't sleep?"_

_She shook her head and wiped her tears. He cautiously approached her and she leaned against his muscular frame. He wrapped her in his arms as she cried silently._

_"I'm sorry. I hate to see you hurting like this."_

_She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back. It was the comforting embrace she hadn't felt in so long. She missed it._

_"You know when my brothers died on 9/11. I didn't think I could move on either. I felt guilty because I let William talk me into returning to medical school."_

_She looked up at him and he gently wiped the tears from her face. "How did you move on?"_

_"I'm still trying. I joined the Army because of what happened to them and I guess I'm still trying to figure it all out myself."_

_She pulled away and stared at him. She barely knew the guy but he trusted her and she wasn't sure why. She turned and walked down the steps. _

_"Where are you going?" He called after her._

_"For a walk." She answered._

_He ran after her and walked beside her. "It's late and dark. Possibly you can do this in the morning."_

_"I'm use to it. Besides dad had motion lights installed around the house. You're welcome to join me if you'd like."_

_They walked around the property, which was now mostly covered by leaves that crunched under their feet. She took the lead and walked ahead of him. He followed her to a play set at the edge of the yard. _

_She sat on the swing and looked up. "Dad didn't have the heart to break it down. He figures that his grandchildren will enjoy it as much as we did."_

_He sat on the swing next to her. "I'm jealous. My brothers and I never had this."_

_"Will you tell me about your bothers?"_

_"William was the oldest. He left behind a wife and son. Cute little peanut but he doesn't understand what happened to his dad. Daniel was the middle child. He did everything right. I'm the youngest and well, I hate to admit this but I am a Mama's boy."_

_She smiled at him. "I think it's a good thing. I'm close with my family so I understand. I'm daddy's little girl and so is Heather." She shivered as she replied. _

_"Are you cold?"_

_"No." She shook her head. It was the first time she had a conversation with someone who isn't a family member or a long time friend._

_"You're shivering. We should go back inside." He stood up and offered his hand._

_"Not yet. I want to stay out a little longer. You can go in if you'd like."_

_"I want to stay with you."_

_They talked for a while longer until she finally tired out. He walked closely beside her, afraid that she would stumble over but she didn't. He finally relaxed when they walked back inside the house and all was quiet. She lead once more and he followed her upstairs to the bedroom hall._

_She stopped in front of a cream colored door. "This is the guest room. Goodnight Vincent and thank you for staying with me." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek._

_He smiled down at her and bent over to kiss her lips. She slowly reacted and kissed him back as she felt his arms slip around her waist. His tongue still had the hint of alcohol. Bourbon, she knew the taste. He pulled away and placed his forehead on hers. She nodded her head and he kissed her once more. She ran her fingers through his hair and down the back of his neck. His spine tingled as she ran her tongue across his._

_He opened the door behind them and she walked in with him without parting their lips. She pulled away and locked the door behind them._

_"Are you sure Catherine?"_

_"I don't know what I want." She answered. "I should go."_

_"No. I mean, I don't want you to. This sounds crazy but I want you to stay."_

_"Only for a while."_

_He took her hand and lead her to the bed. He laid down beside her and pulled her close against his body. She closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest. Her body shivered as she cried._

_"I lost my fiancé on 9/11."_

_He looked down at her and she looked up to meet his eyes. He wiped her tears and pulled her tightly in his strong embrace. Her breathing steadied and the tears stopped._

_"Catherine." He whispered. _

_There was no response. He eventually fell asleep with her in his arms._

He downed his third drink and slammed the empty glass on the bar. He pulled out a few bills and placed it by his glass. "Thanks Tess." He turned away to leave but stopped. "Catherine..."

"Come on. I'm taking you home."

He looked back at Tess who had an apologetic look on her face. He slowly made his way to the door. "You didn't have to come here."

"I owe you an explanation." She opened the door for him.

"When I woke up you were gone. Your father told me that you went back to the city. Something about a case." He walked beside her and placed an arm over her shoulder for support.

"I couldn't face you. I didn't know what to say."

"And now?" He asked.

"I still don't know what to say. I care about you. That much I know."

"Why did you tell Tess that you hardly knew me?" He turned to her and grabbed his leg.

She stopped and held him against her. "I panicked. Like I said I never told anyone about that night."

"Thanks for coming. Leg hurts like a son of a bitch. It means a lot, you coming here." He placed his arms around her shoulder and they walked slowly to her car. "I care about you too." He added and kissed her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Re-upload of chapter 4. Added more towards the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Catherine gazed at the door again when it opened. The busy Friday night crowd usually kept her busy and occupied but tonight she couldn't escape the feeling of missing someone, who had a pulse and not named Evan. Vincent somehow made his way into her protected heart and try as she might to deny it, she couldn't help the smile forming on her lips as she thought of him.

"Looking for Vincent?" Tess whispered as she passed behind Catherine.

"Am I really that transparent?" Catherine turned around to face her partner and best friend.

"Well, you two have been spending a lot of time with each other lately and don't even try to deny it. The man has been here almost everyday for the past couple of weeks. Your employees are gossipers, you know."

"We'll talk later." Catherine returned to her post and greeted a customer.

Tess took her spot beside Catherine and smiled at one of their regular customer. "That's the same thing you said weeks ago after you showed up to drop him off."

"We have customers. I promise to talk to you later. Okay?"

"Drinks after work. No if's, and's or but's." Tess smiled and turned back to her customer. She wasn't the type to take no for an answer and she knew she would eventually get her way.

* * *

The bar was now empty save the two co-owners, best friends and sisters by bond and trust since diaper age. Tess poured two glass of cognac and mixed it with coke.

"So you and Vincent?" Tess asked as she slid the glass over to Catherine who was sitting across the bar. "A couple of weeks ago the man was clearly upset that I told him you said you hardly knew him. Then he goes off on a rant about you and him at your father's place and how you two got along so well. I call you then you show up and I don't hear anything from you, my best friend. It's been weeks now and I'm dying here."

"Oh, please." Catherine rolled her eyes. "You're being over dramatic." She took a long swig of her drink and set it back down. She let the alcohol warm her throat and stomach. "Don't be mad at me but there is something I've kept from you and Heather and everyone else." Her voice lowered as she looked away.

"You slept with Vincent!" Tess said with a grin. "Am I right?"

Catherine stared back at Tess, completely shocked at her best friend's comment. "Sort of. We slept together but we didn't have sex."

"Wait a minute. You mean you just fell asleep on the same bed? Well that's lame." Tess sipped her drink and sloshed it in a circle to mix it.

"This was months ago." Catherine finished the last of her drink and leaned back on the bar stool.

"Wait. You mean before he was deployed?"

Catherine nodded her head. "It was at dad's. We were talking and things just sort of happened and quickly escalated. I kissed him on the cheek and he kissed me. I just let it happen. I don't even know what I was thinking but I kissed him back. It felt good and it felt right. For the first time I wasn't thinking and just doing. When he opened the door to his room I should have left but I didn't."

"You mean, you wanted to have sex with him?"

Catherine sighed and looked into her empty glass. "I don't know. Maybe. I wasn't really thinking but then he stopped and asked if I was sure. I wasn't. I didn't know what the hell I was thinking. When I started to leave he asked me to stay. It was crazy but I stayed. Then I started to think and Evan popped into my head. I cried and told him about Evan dying on 9/11. He didn't ask or say anything. He held me until I fell asleep and I never felt more safe and secure. When I woke up I just left. Not just his room but left the house and headed back to the city. I never thought I'd see him again then he showed up on my birthday nonetheless."

"He obviously has feelings for you. Do you have feelings for him?" Tess asked with a concerned look on her face. "Cat, I know you, every time someone shows any interest, you have a tendency of pushing them away. Vincent has made it perfectly clear what he wants and it's you."

"You don't have to worry. Uhm, he gets it. We're taking things slow. I can tell it's frustrating for him but he's willing to wait things out until I'm ready."

"Sorry I didn't mean to rain on your parade. Listen, I'm happy for you and I wish you nothing but the best because you deserve it."

"Thanks. Pour me another drink." Catherine slid her glass towards Tess.

"Are you okay?" Tess asked as she poured them another round of cognac and coke.

"You're right about me running away from people. I'm scared as hell. I don't know if he's staying or deploying and if he does go who knows what will happen to him this time."

"Have you talked to him?" Tess asked and took another sip of her drink.

"What right do I have to ask him to stay when we're not even in a relationship? He's already been so patient and sweet about everything." Catherine sipped her drink slowly. "You know he's asked me out a couple of times already."

"And?" Tess asked impatiently.

Catherine took a huge gulp of her drink and set it down. "I've said no a couple of times but he's still here, waiting, hoping..."

"Just like Evan." Tess finished for her.

Catherine nodded her head. She downed the last of her drink and set her empty glass aside. "Vincent is a great guy but I don't know. I'm not sure if I can take much more heartbreak."

"Cat, you can't keep thinking like that. Not everything turns out bad. Look at us. They told us we wouldn't last a month but here we are, two women running a bar in New York city. Sometimes you just have to take a chance and go for it. We did and it has been great so far."

Catherine smiled. "Thanks for the talk Tess."

"Speaking of thanks. Are you going to invite Vincent to your dad's for Thanksgiving?"

"You do realize that segway was a bit of a reach."

"Whatever." Tess rolled her eyes and finished the rest of her drink. "You still didn't answer me."

"Dad invited him for the weekend and Vincent asked me if it was okay if he goes. I still haven't given him an answer."

"I vote yes!" Tess said happily.

"You would." Catherine replied. "I'll give him my answer tomorrow."

Tess smiled. "I'm excited. Thanksgiving here we come! We should stay the weekend. We can close the bar on Friday. I can call in my brothers to watch the bar for us over the weekend and make sure our employees behave. What do you say partner?"

"I don't think I have a choice in the matter." Catherine sighed and crossed her arms.

"Not when it comes to the heart." Tess replied in a sing-song voice.

"You can be so cheesy sometimes."

"You love me anyways." Tess smiled happily.

* * *

Catherine softly knocked on the door and exhaled the breath she was holding. "You can do this Catherine." She breathed out.

The door opened and her breath stopped at the sight of his chest glistening and his waist wrapped in a towel. Her cheeks turned a bright pink as it heated with embarrassment.

"Catherine."

"Hi Vincent." She covered her cheeks with her hands.

"Come in." He opened the door wider. "Let me put some clothes on. I'll be back."

Catherine stepped into his apartment and locked the door behind her. She looked around and smiled at him as he looked back.

"Actually I forgot something." He walked back to her.

"What's that?"

He leaned down and kissed her lips. "Good morning." He smiled and walked away before she could respond. "What brings you by so early in the morning?" He called out from his room. "Not that I mind or anything but I'm just surprised." He walked out of his room wearing gray shirt and black sweat pants.

"I wanted to talk to you about Thanksgiving and I also brought you breakfast." She pointed at the bag and cup of coffee.

"Thanks." He sat down on the couch next to her. "What about Thanksgiving?"

"I want you to go."

He couldn't help but smile. "Are you sure?"

She leaned over and kissed his lips.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She smiled against his lips and kissed him softly. "So do you always answer your door half-naked?"

"Only when it's you." He placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "I checked the peep-hole and saw it was you. It didn't seem like you minded. In fact, I think you enjoyed the view very much." He gently placed his forehead on hers. "Can you stay?"

"For a while." She stroked his scar and brushed it with the gentleness of her fingertips.

He closed his eyes. "Catherine."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Vincent."

"I'm not. At least not anymore." He opened his eyes and took her hand in his. He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed it. "Breakfast can wait. Let's go to my room."

She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away. She stood up quickly from the couch.

"Shit, Catherine, I'm sorry." He stood up and tried reaching for her hand.

She shook his hand away. "It's fine. I'm gonna go. Call me if you need a ride to dad's place. I'm staying for the weekend as well."

"Okay. Thanks for breakfast." He followed her to the door and opened it for her. "I'm sorry again."

She nodded her head and left his apartment. He closed the door and slammed his fist against it.

"Idiot." He sighed and sunk on to the couch. He quickly made up his mind. He was going to make it up to her on Thanksgiving and let her know that he wasn't just trying to get into her pants. He also wanted her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Added a bit at the end of chapter 4.**

* * *

Vincent felt like a damn fool lying on his couch all alone when he could have had breakfast with her and spending the afternoon together before she had to leave for work. He didn't know what came over him, well he did, he was a horny fool when he first woke up in the morning and his cold shower didn't help any. The moment he saw her through the peep-hole of his door he couldn't help but smile and think of the dream he had of her, them, together on his bed making love.

Her scent had a way of driving him crazy and his lust for her grew the moment they sat next to each other. He somehow lost control of all rational thought and all blood flow gathered to the head inside his pants.

The morning had barely started and he was already having regrets. He sighed and dragged his wounded leg across the apartment. The pain was only tolerable because of the mission he had to complete, get Catherine to forgive him and have breakfast with her like she planned.

Vincent was a man on a mission. He set to his coordinates and didn't stop until he reached it. The florist was about Catherine's height but no one was as beautiful as her. She had the softest, porcelain skin and silky long hair. Her jade eyes were unique and hypnotizing. He could look into them all day long and not get tired of it.

He smiled at the florist. "Do you have any roses? Red, preferably."

"I'm sorry but I sold out already. A bridal party just bought the last of it. Perhaps, a bouquet of tulips?"

"I'll take anything. I screwed up this morning. What says I'm sorry?" He asked.

"As long as it comes from the heart. Since you're here it says a lot. Just tell her how you really feel and the flowers are a very nice gesture."

"Thank you." He answered and paid for the flowers, burning a hole in his pocket. Maybe he was a fool for even trying. Catherine's family had more money than he could ever make in a lifetime, unless he went back to being a doctor, and he was in debt with student loans.

He held the flowers with one hand and the breakfast she brought with the other. The walk to her place seemed endless but it would be worth it just seeing her face again and hopefully a smile because he needed to see it. He needed her reassurance that she wanted to be with him too.

* * *

Catherine chewed on the corner of the television remote as she stared blankly at the pictured screen. Her thoughts were jumbled with no clarity. She liked Vincent, had deep feelings for him, in fact. He was quickly making his way into her heart and that scared her. More than anything, in the words of Tess, she was going to make a huge mistake by pushing him away.

She sighed and leaned back against the back of the couch. Reaching for a pillow, she placed it over her stomach and hugged it. Why did Tess have to be right? Why couldn't she just let Vincent in the way she truly wanted, the way everyone in her life wanted her to as well?

The sound of her phone brought her out of her thoughts. She threw the pillow down and walked across her apartment. She checked for the caller's identity before answering her cell phone.

"Hey Tess."

"How did breakfast go with Mr. Army?"

"It didn't." Catherine answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I left before we could eat."

"And why would you do that? Weren't you looking forward to this morning?"

"I was but then..." Catherine sighed and bit her bottom lip. She crossed her apartment and sat on the couch.

"What happened Cat?"

"I, uhm, I don't know. I think you're right, though, about me. He's too close, Tess. I don't know if I can handle it, handle him being that close."

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course you can. I've seen the way you look at him. I can tell how much you care about him. Is it scary? Of course it is. You're afraid of getting hurt but not of Vincent and what he has to offer you. Once you let him in it won't be so bad, you know? I doubt that he wants to hurt you. He's seen that side of you already and you said so yourself, he held you until you fell asleep. He's actually one of the good guys. A rare breed nowadays."

"I know."

"You're falling for him, Cat. Just fall. Worry about the other things later."

"Why me?"

"Hell, if you don't want Mr. Scar Face, I'll take him off your hands."

"Oh no you don't Tess. He's mine."

"Now, was that so hard to admit?"

"I hate you." Catherine replied happily.

"I love you, too."

"Thanks Tess. I'll talk to you later. I have to call Vincent."

"Atta girl. Go after your man. Drinks after work?"

"Of course. Bye Tess. Thanks again."

"Bye. Enjoy your breakfast." Tess said teasingly.

Catherine ended the call and rested her head on a pillow. She looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. Tess was right. She was only scared of getting hurt and not of Vincent and what he was willing to offer her. She smiled as she pictured his glowing eyes and his one dimple grin he always had when she looked over at him.

A knock on the door broke her thoughts. She would have to call Vincent later. She got up and crossed her apartment without a hurry.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Vincent. Your door man let me in. I told him it was a surprise."

Catherine opened the door and smiled. "I was just about to call you. Come in." She stepped aside and opened the door wider.

"Here, these are for you." He handed her the bouquet of flower and stepped into her high-priced apartment. "I wanted to apologize, again, about earlier. I was going to wait and let things smooth over but Thanksgiving was too far for me."

"Vincent, you didn't have to." She took the flowers from his hand and smelled it. "Thank you." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I wanted to. I was also hoping we could have breakfast." He raised the brown bag and smiled his usual smile. "Please."

She smiled back at him. "You can heat up the food while I put these in a vase. The microwave is by the fridge"

* * *

He set her empty plate on top of his after he finished the rest of her food. "I'll put these in the sink."

She leaned over to him and gently placed a hand on his wrist. "It can wait. Let's talk, you know, about earlier."

"Oh, that." He leaned back against the couch and turned to her. "I'm sorry Catherine."

"It's okay, Vincent. You don't have to keep apologizing. I shouldn't have left your apartment so abruptly."

"You had every right to. I want you to know that nothing, unless you want it to, will happen between us. I don't want sex from you. Wait, I mean, I do want to have sex with you but only when you're ready." He laughed nervously. "I promise to be more patient but I need to know one thing. Do you want to be with me? Do you want there to be an us?"

"Vincent." She placed her hand over his scarred cheek and softly brushed it with her thumb. "Dad asked you over for Thanksgiving for a reason. It's because he knew I wanted you there but I was too scared to ask myself."

"Scared? Why?"

"I'm afraid of getting hurt again."

"You think I'll hurt you? Catherine, I would never."

"Not you per se. It's what you do. What happens when you're fully healed? Will you deploy again and what will happen if you do? I left the force because of what happened to Mom. And here you are, military guy, who I'm falling for. Months from now you'll be overseas again and then what? I wait? Hope that nothing happens to you? I don't know if I will be able to handle it."

"Come here." He placed his arm around her and lifted her onto his lap. "Catherine, I don't even know if my leg will ever fully heal. At this rate, I'll have to say that it won't. Listen, I don't know where this thing with you and I is going but I want to see it through. As for me deploying again. I'm waiting for the result on the PEB case about my leg and whether or not I can return to duty. If I had a choice and if you want me to stay, I'll stay for you. I want to be with you, Catherine. Give me a chance. Give us a chance. That's all I'm asking." He held her face, cupping them in both hands. He gently wiped the tears running down her cheeks. "Lie down with me."

She nodded her head. "I want to give us a chance, Vincent. I do but..."

He quickly covered her lips with his, cutting off her words and kissing her. "No but's Catherine. You either do or you don't. Say yes." He laid down on the couch, taking her with him and wrapped his arm around her, never wanting to let her go. "Please say yes." He whispered in her ear.

She embraced his hold, his hug, where she felt safe and secure. She nodded, a silent agreement, and laid her head on his chest. "Yes." She answered.

**A/N: I'm going to be taking a bit of a break from writing. I'm drained and exhausted from working 6 days a week the past few months. Just need a breather.**


	6. Chapter 6

Vincent sat back on the couch and ignored the football game on the television screen. As much as he enjoyed spending time with his family, he missed Catherine. He couldn't get her out of his head and afternoon couldn't come soon enough. He wanted to see her already, hold her and kiss her, which he missed since they haven't seen much of each other lately. The last time they saw each other and spent any time worth mentioning was Saturday when she finally gave him a chance and their growing relationship a try.

It had been too long since they spent any quality time together and he longed for her the way he's never wanted anyone before. Not even his past girlfriends ever made him feel this way.

Thanksgiving felt lonely without her especially after seeing how happy his parents were. He wanted what they had, a love that overcame the darkest day of their lives when they lost two sons on 9/11.

"What's wrong, son?" Mrs. Keller, Vincent's mother, asked as she sat beside him on the couch as Mr. Keller watched the football game closely.

"Nothing, Ma." Vincent answered as he swirled the whip cream around on his plate, leaving his favorite pecan pie untouched.

"Son, you haven't touched your pie. I know exactly when something is bothering you." She lay a comforting hand on her son's shoulder.

He turned to his mother, forgetting the pie as he set it down on the coffee table. "I miss Catherine." He finally said out loud and sighed. "I haven't seen much of her in the past few days. She's been busy with work and getting everything ready for the weekend."

"You must really like her."

He smiled as he pictured her in his arms, lying comfortably on her living room couch. "I really care about her, Ma." He turned to face his mother. His eyes were brighter than usual, the glow apparent from the happiness Catherine caused in his heart.

"Go to her. We get to see you everyday and she doesn't."

"Are you sure? I can still stay for a couple more hours. Catherine let me borrow her car so that I won't be late for dinner."

"She left her car with you? She must really care about you or just foolish...has she seen you drive? A New Yorker like you, driving a fancy BMW?" His mother teased.

"Funny, Ma. Ha ha."

"Go to her. We'll see you when you get back. Why don't you bring her by for dinner? Your father and I would love to meet the girl who has stolen your heart."

"Thanks Ma. Love you. I'll call you when I get there." He kissed his mother on the cheek and smiled. "And I'll ask her about dinner."

* * *

The smell of Thanksgiving dinner and homemade pie roused him from his afternoon nap and out of the guest room he was given to stay for the long weekend. The drive from the city wore him out and it didn't help that her car's GPS got him lost. He preferred the handheld GPS system that the Army provided. It was easier to follow.

His sleepy eyes caught a glimpse of Catherine and a smile curled at the ends of his mouth as she appeared at the top of the stairs. Her strapless midnight cocktail dress took his breath away. He clenched his fists at his side and stared at her longingly. He smiled his usual one dimple, crooked smile that made her heart race and slow at the same time.

"Catherine." He said breathlessly as he took long strides to get to her. He quickly wrapped her in his arms and covered her lips with his, stealing a long-awaited kiss he dreamt of during his nap that he took after arriving at the Chandler residents, away from the busy city. He pulled away and smiled against her lips. "I've wanted to do that since I got here but I can't seem to get you alone...until now." He leaned down and kissed her once more.

The taste of red wine filled his mouth when her tongue collided with his, gently crashing as their kiss grew more passionately. He buried his hand in the soft curls of her hair, done only in certain occasions, and pulled her head down, deepening their kiss. She quickly responded, locking her fingers behind his neck and kissed him the way she always wanted, without hesitation and fear.

He hesitantly pulled away and placed his forehead on hers as his fingers gripped her waist tightly. His smile made her smile and she wiped his lips stained with her red lipstick.

Breathlessly and still panting, he held her close to him, pressing her body against his. "I couldn't help myself. I missed you, Catherine." He squeezed her tighter and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

She lowered her arms to his waist and returned the hug. "I missed you, too, Vincent." She rested her head on his chest and held on to him as her heartbeat raced faster and faster.

"Catherine." He whispered softly in her ear as his fingertips caressed her skin, causing her to shiver and goosebumps to form all over her body. "I really like you, more than you know."

She looked up at him and stared into his hazel eyes. "I know, Vincent. Trust me, I know how you feel." She loosened her hold on him and brought her hand up to his scarred cheek, gently brushing it with her fingertips. "I feel the same way too."

He bent down and kissed her lips. "What are the chances of me being able to keep you up here?"

"As much as I would love to stay here with you, I actually came up here to tell you that dinner is almost ready. And you might want to change before you go downstairs. Dad invited some of his associates and their wives."

"I'd rather much be with you." He locked his hands behind her and walked her away from the stairs. "Just a few minutes? I do need help picking out something to wear."

"Dress shirt and tie." She answered. "And now I have to go back downstairs before they notice that I've been gone for too long." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips. "I'll see you later."

"I can't wait." He smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

He only had eyes for her. He watched as Catherine went from guest to guest, greeting them with a smile on her face while unaware of the longing stare he followed her with. She sauntered, her hips swaying back and forth as she walked further from him and out of his reach.

He sighed and turned away. He swirled his drink in his hand and took a long swig of it. The expensive cognac burnt his throat and warmed his stomach.

There was no point. He was in a crowd filled with people unlike him. They were rich and he wasn't. They had something to offer her while he on the other hand had nothing but a student loan and a bum leg that pained him on most days.

"If you kept staring at her I thought I was going to have to use the fire extinguisher on you."

He cleared his throat and turned to the person with the more than honest statement. "Tess." He pouted as he caught a glimpse of Catherine talking to one of the junior attorneys present at the party. "I need to get some air. Excuse me."

The crisp and cold winter air cut through his thin shirt. He crossed his arms and walked to the steps of the front porch. The sky was dark and filled with clouds that hid the moon and stars. He stared up and listened to the rustling of the leaves. On most nights, the sound of the evening would bother him but the country side curbed his loneliness.

"Tess told me you were out here."

"It's cold. You should go back inside." He leaned against the pillar and turned her way. "I don't belong here, not with your Dad's friends and especially not with you."

"Vincent, what are you talking about?" She approached him slowly, her hands shivering in nervousness.

"Watching you, seeing you with everyone...I realized that what they're saying is true. I'm not rich but that guy you were talking to is. His filthy rich from what I heard." He finished his drink in one huge gulp and clutched the glass tightly in his hand.

"That guy is not you, Vincent." She stood in front of him and grabbed the glass from his hand. "I don't care about his money. I care about you. My family likes you. Dad thinks highly of you and so does Heather. That's the only thing that should matter to you and not what a bunch of strangers think."

"You're amazing, you know that?" He took her hand and held it in his. "I'm sorry, Catherine."

"Why didn't you tell me that it bothered you?" She reached for his face and gently cupped it in both hands.

"It didn't. Not really. Not until tonight." He half smiled and leaned back on the pillar. "I'll be alright. It's just a bruised ego. I'll get over it."

She stroked his cheeks, gently drawing circles with the pad of her thumb. "I'm sorry you had to hear it. Don't think for a minute that I care about what they think of you. Money or not, you're a great guy with a good heart. That's the man I fell for."

A smile crept to his lips and his heart skipped a beat when their eyes met. "I'm a lucky son of a bitch." He reached for her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I didn't mean to ruin your night."

"You didn't." She ran her fingers through his hair and combed the short strands aside.

"I want to get out of here. Is there somewhere we can go?"

"We both had something to drink and it's late. Go upstairs and I'll follow you shortly."

"I can't. I promised your Dad earlier that nothing would happen in his house. I respect him and his rules."

"Dad gives every guy we bring over to the house the same speech and I have to admit that you are the first guy to pass it with flying colors." She leaned over and kissed his lips. "You really are a good guy, Vincent."

* * *

He tossed and turned as he lie awake on his bed. He should have taken up Catherine on her offer and spent the night in her room instead of all alone in the guest room. He slammed his fist on the pillow and buried his face to block the sounds of his frustration.

"Vincent." She softly knocked on his door.

He raised his head from the pillow. "Catherine?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

"It's me." She answered.

He couldn't get up fast enough. He tripped on his shoes and fell to the floor with a thud when he landed on his hands and knees.

She opened the door and held back her laughter as she saw him on all fours. "Are you okay?"

"So much for being graceful." He stood up and straightened his clothes. "The ego just keeps getting battered and bruised."

"I came to say goodnight...and sorry about your ego being all battered and bruised." She said teasingly.

He stepped closer to her and trapped her in his arms. "Maybe you should stay in my room for a while, you know, protect my ego"

"I would love to but there are two girls in my room waiting for me. Girl talk. Rain check?"

"My place when we go back to the city? I can make us dinner and if you want...you can stay the night."

She placed her arms around him and entwined he fingers behind his neck. "How about my place? You can still make dinner and if you want, you can spend the night there. There's always no parking at your place."

"It's a date. Let's leave in the morning instead of Sunday night. I actually want to spend some time with my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend? What happened to not being good enough for me?" She said in a jokingly tone.

"You're not going to let me forget that are you?"

"I want you to forget Vincent and please talk to me if something is bothering you, especially when it's about us."

"I promise." He leaned down and kissed her lips "You should go before your sister and Tess comes in here. I'm not exactly dressed appropriately for other guests."

She looked down and blushed. "Uhm, you sleep in just your boxers?"

He grinned at her, a wicked smile that tortured her. "Sweet dreams Catherine."

She nodded her head and blushed even more so than before. "Goodnight Vincent."


	7. Chapter 7

Catherine, Tess and Heather sat on the floor in a circle while gift wrapping toys for a charity event. The toy drive was an annual event for kids who lost parents on 9/11, a tragic day that changed everyone's life.

"So Cat, you and scar boy have been seeing each other for a while now." Tess broke the silence and looked up from a job she thought was well done. She smiled to herself and leaned back against the couch. The break was well deserved if you asked her.

"Vincent and I." Catherine corrected. "We have been seeing each other for a while now." She looked up from her gift and smiled at the two. "I'm happy, that's all you two need to know."

"I'm happy. She's happy. We are all freakin' happy." Heather threw her hands up and reached for her glass of wine on the coffee table, closest to her right.

"I think someone has had too much to drink." Tess grinned and elbowed her best friend, Catherine, who sat to her right. "What's wrong half-pint?"

"For once can you call me by my name? Would it kill you?" Heather stood up in a huff and placed her hands on her hips. If looks could kill, Tess would be dead and just a pile of ash in Catherine's living room. "You are so infuriating."

"Whoa...Heath, calm down. Tess didn't mean anything by it."

"Whatever." Heather turned on her heels and left for the kitchen. "Getting more wine and calling Ben." She slurred and walked away.

"Heather..." Catherine called out.

"I'll be fine. I'll be back in a bit." Heather answered as she walked further.

"Your sister is all wound up."

"Marriage." Catherine responded as she finished the last of her gift wrapping. "Her and Ben have been tensed since Dad and his parents brought up the subject during Thanksgiving weekend. Can't blame them. They're still young."

"That's a bit a matter of fact. Care to share?"

"Heath is just going through something. We've been through it. She just needs time. So please, Tess, tone down the sarcasm and name calling. Heath just needs a hearing ear or two."

"Fine." Tess rolled her eyes. "So, you and hottie of the month are..."

"Vincent. His name is Vincent. And we're both happy."

"That's not where I was going." Tess stared down Catherine.

"Yes, we had sex. Happy?"

"Ha! Knew it! You had the whole sex glow after Thanksgiving weekend...wait...that was nearly threw weeks ago! I'm your best friend, you're suppose to tell me these things as soon as they happen. How can you not tell me? I'm your best friend for crying out loud!"

"Over reacting again and it must have slipped my mind. Work and all." Catherine blushed as she thought back to her first time with Vincent. A simple day with her boyfriend turned out to be something special.

Vincent came to her place with breakfast then made lunch and dinner as she did absolutely nothing, his only request that day. After Thanksgiving weekend he wanted her to rest and relax. She was clearly overworked and the bags underneath her eyes worried him. He did nothing to hide his emotions from her. More than anything he showed her how much he truly cared about her.

Nothing was planned that night but one thing lead to another and thankfully, being a guy, he was prepared. They made love not once but twice that night.

She smiled unknowingly as she thought back to that night. Her cheeks burned hotter as she caught four eyes staring back to her.

"Cat got lucky. It's about damn time if you ask me!" Tess yelled excitedly with a smirk and an I knew it look on her face.

"Oh, eww. Don't want to know and don't need to know." Heather covered her ears. "I'm happy for you but don't need to hear about your sex life."

Catherine shook her head. "No one is talking about anyone's sex life."

"Or lack thereof." Tess added and pouted. It had been months since her last boyfriend. Their schedule kept them apart often and took its toll on the relationship.

"You'll find him."

"Oh I don't care about Mr. Right. I need Mr. Right Now."

"Maybe you'll meet someone at Dad's new year's bash. You are still going, right?" Catherine asked.

"You don't have to ask me twice! Seriously, don't ask me again." Tess smiled. "Can't wait for the man hunt to begin. Speaking of, I have to head back to the bar and make sure our newly hired manager is doing his job properly."

"He's your cousin, Tess. You make him more nervous when you're there. Just let him do his job."

"Fine." Tess pouted. "I'm still in the mood to go man hunting though. Want to join me?"

"I don't think Vincent will be thrilled with me being your wing man."

"Heather?" Tess asked.

"I can use something stronger than wine." Heather answered.

"Is everything okay?" Catherine asked with a worried tone and look on her face.

"Ben and I are fine...sort of...I don't know. It's not like I was the one who brought up marriage. I know I'm not ready. I know he's not ready but he won't even talk to me. He needs time he says. It's so frustrating. Let's go Tess. I need a drink ASAP."

"Maybe I should go with the two of you." Catherine added.

"Nah. I have it under control. Besides, don't think I haven't noticed how often your phone has gone off today. Lover boy wants to spend time with you. And now we know why." Tess winked, causing Catherine to blush again.

"Oh eww, again. I definitely need a stronger drink. C'mon Tess. Bye sis. Love you." Heather picked her purse up from the couch and started to walk away.

"Wait for me shorty." Tess turned to her best friend. "Have fun Cat and do be careful. I don't want a niece or nephew just yet."

"Out of my apartment now." Catherine pushed her giggling best friend out the door.

* * *

Catherine leaned back against the tub and let the bubbles glide over her skin. She was yet again talked by her boyfriend into doing something for herself and relaxing especially after a tiring day of running errands for the bar, shopping and gift wrapping for the toy drive. He always knew what she needed even when she didn't.

"How are you feeling?" Vincent asked as he leaned against the doorway of the bathroom.

Catherine turned her head and smiled at him. "Care to join me?" Her warm green eyes was the only invitation he truly needed.

He slowly made his way to her and stripped his clothes. He slipped in the tub behind her and leaned back as she had. "I missed you." He whispered softly in her ear. He nestled her tightly in his arms and engulfed her as the water had.

"I missed you, too." She slipped her hand in his and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hate to bring this up now but Christmas is just around the corner. Mom wants to know if you'll be there."

"Dad wants us together for Christmas since it's the first time without Mom. How about Christmas Eve? We can have dinner with your parents. I had a great time with them last week." She turned her head and smiled up at him. "You have wonderful parents, Vincent."

He leaned down and kissed her lips. "And you forgot wonderful girlfriend."

"You're not too bad yourself." She replied with half a smile and looked back down.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She replied.

"I'm here for you. At least I want to be. You don't have to be afraid. I promise not to cause you any pain. If you let me, I want to love you the way you deserve."

"Vincent...I..." She turned to look at him. Her eyes filled with tears and her heart started to beat fast.

"I promised your Mom that I would take care of you and I'm sorry that I'm months too late but I'm here now. You're not alone anymore. You don't have to deal with things by yourself. I'm here Catherine. You just have to let me in." He kissed the side of her head.

"What if I don't know how to?"

"I understand how you feel. Losing someone is difficult. When my two brothers died in the towers saving those people...I lost it. How can such a bad thing happen to good people? I enlisted because I was too enraged and all I wanted was revenge. Nothing brought my brothers back. The pain didn't stop. The wound was deeper than I could have ever imagined. I blamed myself for their deaths. If I became a firefighter I could have stopped them from going in."

"It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known what was going to happen that day..." She paused and let the tears slide down her cheeks. It was the same words she heard from others when she constantly blamed herself for Evan's death. It wasn't her fault. She had no control over what happened that day and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't control how her heart felt now.

"And it wasn't your fault that your fiance died or that your mother was murdered. You don't have to stop living because you're scared something bad might happen. It's inevitable. Life just happens to be that way. Sometimes you don't know what will happen and how things will turn out but what I do know is how much better my life is now with you in it. I wake up every morning with a smile on my face even though my leg hurts like hell. The pain is much more bearable now knowing that I get to see you. You don't give a damn about any of my scars and how badly mangled my leg is. You've seen the worse of me and you're still here. Doesn't that say something?"

She placed both of her hands in his and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back against the comfort of his embrace and closed her eyes. "You mean everything to me and that's why I'm afraid. I'm scared of losing you." She opened her eyes and saw his staring back at her.

"I would never hurt you, not if I can help it." He wiped her tears and kissed her lips. "I never felt like this about anyone before. I love you, Catherine."

She squeezed his hands and opened her mouth to talk but no words came out. For so long all she felt was pain until now.

"It's okay. Tell me when you're ready. I'll be here. I promise."

She laid her head on his shoulders and relaxed against his body. "Do you want to go with me on Christmas?"

"Of course. I was just waiting for you to ask me. Kind of rude to invite myself." He smiled and hugged her tighter.

"Thanks Vincent, for everything and..." She turned her head to look at him, his honey eyes filled with hope and his heart beating fast against her back. "I love you, too."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Apologies in advance. Wrote the beginning while drunk. Decided to keep it since I hit a bit of road block afterwards.**

**I believe the title speaks for this fic and has reached its goal. With that being said, this is the last chapter.**

* * *

The bristle on Vincent's chin softly brushed against her bare shoulder causing her to wake from her sleep. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. Through the haze of sleepiness she found her digital alarm clock and sighed at the time, 5:36 a.m. She still had hours until she had to get ready then go to Vincent's place for Christmas Eve with his family.

His warm breath tickled her neck and for a moment it felt like a dream until she remembered that it wasn't. The strong arm around her waist, holding her securely to him, made her feel like she was the most important person in the world. The thought and feeling made her heart race, both, nervously and happily. She smiled for a moment and turned in his arms to look at the man who made her believe in love again.

He made her feel things she hadn't felt in a long time since her fiancé was taken from her years ago. A feeling that scared her more than anything especially after falling for him, try as she might not to but fall she did anyways. It felt good and it felt right but she couldn't help but feel her luck was going to change for the worse like it always did.

First Evan died when they were happy and then her mother was murdered when things were finally looking up for her. A suspect she arrested during her rookie days as a cop took vengeance and murdered her mother after being released from prison, years after he was convicted. A hero, unsung in many ways, took down the suspect then gave her mother a few more hours to live. She cherished those few extra hours and was thankful she got to say goodbye to her mother, even if it was the hardest thing she had to do in her life.

She wiped her tears and wept quietly. She leaned against him as she felt his arms tighten around her, holding her ever closer as he pressed his chest against hers, molding their bodies perfectly together as their hearts beat as one. She buried her face on the crook of his neck as his hands marked her skin, spreading his fingers on the small of her back.

"Vincent." She whispered as she placed her hand over his heart and felt it beating rapidly against her warm palm as she held on to him. More than ever she needed his everlasting belief that everything happens for a reason especially their meeting on one of the darkest day of her life. "I love you." She drew a heart on his chest and kissed it. "You keep saying that you're lucky the one but I'm beginning to think that it's actually the opposite." She exhaled loudly and let her lips brush against his chest causing him to moan in his sleep, at least she thought. "I never thought that I would ever feel this way again and it scares me...a lot actually. Every time something good happens...something bad happens too. People leave. They die. And I can't go through that again. The thought of losing you..."

"I'm not going anywhere, Catherine. I'm here. Always will be." He answered in a whisper in fear that he would scare her. He locked his hands behind her back and entwined his fingers, keeping her trapped in the security of his warmth and love.

"How long have you been awake?" She looked up into his eyes. Even in the darkness she saw the love he was always unafraid to show.

"Long enough." He answered and wiped her tear-stained cheeks with the pad of his thumb. "What happened?"

"Just remembered things. That's all." She shook her head and bit her bottom lip as she held back her tears. Her past always had a way of getting in the way of her future especially when it came to love. She was afraid of losing him and she couldn't get the images of him dying out of her mind. It kept coming back, haunting her continuously in her sleep. Nightmare after nightmare kept her awake at night especially when he wasn't there to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

"Tell me." His voice was gentle and his fingertips soft as he brushed away the lock of hair sticking to her face.

"I'm scared, Vincent. Someday you'll be deployed again and who knows what will happen this time." The crescent shape of her nails dug through his skin as her hands gripped his forearms.

"I'm not going anywhere." He answered. "I'm not leaving you, Catherine. I promise."

"You don't know that. It's just a matter of time. You're going to leave me too. Just like Evan and Mom."

He stroked her arms, long and slow until his hands found hers. He slid his fingers between hers and rested his forehead on hers. "I understand you're afraid of getting hurt and you have every right to be but please Catherine, don't push me away." He closed the gap between them and lowered his lips to her eyelids, kissing them softly. "I love you so much." He wiped the tears that escaped and followed them to her lips. He kissed her softly but with the passion he always felt for her.

The softness of her lips and the wetness of her tongue pulled him closer, causing him to moan in their kiss. He ground his hips against hers as the kiss deepened.

"I'm in love with you Vincent." She confessed in between kisses and panting.

He rolled them over and pinned her underneath him. "And I'm in love with you." He breathed against the soft petal of her lips that were begging for his.

"Make love to me Vincent."

He nodded his head and brushed her lips with his. She looked into his eyes as he placed himself deep within her heart and buried himself deep within her soul. His lips scorched hers, setting her skin on fire as he caressed her body with careful and expert fingers. He traced every curve slowly as if painting the perfect masterpiece.

He kissed every inch of her skin and marked her with his lips. His calloused fingertips drew out moans from her body as she slowly wilted from his touch. She bit her lips and gripped the sheets as soft kisses brought her back down from her euphoria.

Her heartbeat raced, faster and faster. The feeling reached her core but the look in his eyes was the reassurance she needed. His honey eyes delved into her jade eyes and promised her things she could never ask for.

"You deserve so much Catherine, more than I could ever give you but I promise to try." His eyes never left hers and never wandered away.

She pursed her lips as he traced it with his thumb. His lips slowly made its way down her jaw then along her quickening pulse. She bit his thumb as he gently sucked on her sensitive spot above her collar-bone.

As the day begun a new dawn settled upon their sweat covered bodies as they made love through the morning, not realizing the light that provided clarity as they stared deeply into each other.

Their souls mated. Their hearts connected. Their bodies entwined together as they moved together as one.

She closed her eyes at the overwhelming feeling, shutting him and the world out. He remained still and brushed away the bangs out of her face. He kissed her forehead, eyes, nose and lips.

He smiled when she opened her eyes and their love-making continued until the all consuming feeling rushed through their veins and to the tips of every nerve ending until it touched every fiber of their being.

She took her place in the comfort of his arm and rested her head on his chest, over the fast beating of his heart that he could not control, try as he might. He stroked her arm and kissed the top of her head. She closed her eyes as he lulled her to sleep with his calm breathing.

**The end.**


End file.
